Data terminal
A data terminal is an end instrument that converts user information into signals or reconverts received signals. Usually, the data terminal equipment is a computer, an electronic or electromechanical hardware device that is used for entering data into, and displaying data from, a computer or a computing system. Usage In 1984, the private military group Diamond Dogs utilized data terminals to supply mission objectives to personnel in the field, the information from which could be uploaded to an iDroid device. During a raid at World Marshal in 2016, freelance mercenary Samuel Rodrigues found a data terminal while traversing the Denver sewer system to locate the secret entrance to World Marshal. He expressed curiousity upon seeing it.Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance (Jetstream DLC), Kojima Productions/Platinum Games Inc. (2013). Sam: Well, well... what have we here? This dialogue comes up if the player sees the first VR terminal in the DLC and gets in close proximity to it. During the LQ-84i's VR training, and later AWOL status in Abkhazia, it also found data terminals. Maverick agent Raiden, when undergoing missions against Desperado, managed to locate these devices, and under the Maverick commander Boris' orders, downloaded the data due to it possibly containing intel.Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance, Kojima Productions/Platinum Games (2013). Boris: Raiden, wait! We're picking up a wireless transmission near your position. From the frequency, most likely an enemy data terminal... Check it out. We may be able to salvage some intel. One of these in Denver was used as bait for a trap laid for Raiden as he was escaping the area, via three Mastiff UGs. Behind the scenes Data terminal equipment appears throughout the , which often require access by the player in order to obtain or input mission-critical data. VR Terminals are optional data terminals that unlock VR missions in Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance. They first appeared in the E3 demo for Metal Gear Rising, where Raiden attempts to retrieve Desperado-related data as part of his drills, but after doing so accidentially draws the attention of a Gekko UG. In the game itself, there are a total of 20 VR Terminals, available in all chapters except for R-00 and R-06: four in R-01; three in R-02; five in R-03 and R-04 each; one in R-05; and two in R-07. VR Terminals also appear in the Jetstream and Bladewolf DLC, five in each. Unlike the main game, however, the player has to directly interact with the terminal to play the VR mission on it each time. Data terminals are seen in Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain, where they provide the means to begin a story mission when the player is in free-roam mode in specific locations (unless the player is playing key story missions, such as Hellbound or Skull Face or Sahelanthropus, in which case, merely selecting the mission will have the player taken to the mission automatically without needing to interact with a data terminal). A similar terminal was seen in Metal Gear Solid V: Ground Zeroes inside one of the armory trailers at the US Naval Prison Facility in Cuba. Notes and references Category:Data terminals Category:Technology